Junk Food, Tequila and Thou
by PiperG
Summary: Sara and Grissom have been stressed. Sara thinks that they need to relax. SMUT! No beta, sorry! I dedicate this fic to Garth and ilovegsr since she is the one who told me to write it down.Nominated for "Sexiest Smut"at GSRForeverLove! Please review!


**Junk ****Food, Tequilla and Thou**

Baby making isn't alway easy and since they'd been trying for six months and not pregnant yet, they were stressed. Sex had become routine and not fun. It was work. It had lost all sensuality, fun, romance and naughtiness. Sara was tired of worrying about it all...it was time to relax.

Slipping into her favorite sweats and turning on Grissom's favorite film,she mixed the drinks. Strong margaritas with lots of tequila. Smiling as she heard his car drive into the garage, she welcomed him home with a kiss when he walked in the door.

"You look so cute, honey." Grissom said smiling, "I haven't seen you this relaxed in a while."

"We need a night off. So, let's eat,drink, watch this movie and have fun."she said as she kissed him again.

Grissom followed her into the den, and sat on the big brown leather sofa. Sara gave him a plate of mini quesadillas, pizza rolls, cheese sticks and other mini goodies. "You are letting me eat this junk?" he said as he looked at his full plate.

"Yes, I am. Relax, have fun..remember?"

Sara handed him a large margarita. "These sounded great tonight."

"Looks good ."

Sara at beside him and ate her plate full of greasy junk food. Watching the movie, they laughed, ate and drank. Sara got up several times to refil their large glasses. By the third time, she staggered.

Grissom laughed.

"Shut up, Gilbert, you are getting drunk too." she laughed.

"I know, but you are so cute."

"I don't want to be _cute_...I want to be sexy!"

"Oh, baby, you 't worry."

Laughter filled the large room and more drinks were served.

**Two hours later................**

"I"mmm reeally ready to go to bed, Gilly." Sara slurred.

"Letsgo" Grissom slurred in response.

Stumbling into the bedroom, they were kissing and laughing at themselves. It was very unusual for them to be _drunk_ and they were kind of enjoying it.

Sara felt free, sexy and very adventureous and stripped off her clothes and shimmied and danced over to her drunk hubby.

"Well, I am feeling very overdressed." Grissom said as he unzipped his slacks.

Sara laughed when he fell on the floor taking them off.

Grissom looked up at her and grinned. Taking her hand,"Get down here."

He attacked her mouth with his own, kissing, tasting and devouring her. She moaned into his mouth, "God, Gil" and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed this." He whispered as he kissed, bit and licked her long neck.

"Me too." She breathed.

He moved his hands to her breasts, carressing them, worshiping them, loving them. He bent his head to take a pink nipple into his mouth and Sara held his head as he sucked it. He gave the other breast the same attention and moved back up to her lips.

Sara was busy with his large errection. He was a big man, but when hard, he was huge. broke the kiss and ran her tongue over his chin, neck, chest and down to his belly.

"Oh, Sara, yes."

She took his dick and licked it like a lollypop, up and down, over each and every inch. Then, once he was begging to her satisfaction, she took him deep into her mouth and he almost screamed at the sensation. Pumping him lightly, she hummed, the vibrations making him squirm. Sucking lightly, then harder and harder, she kept going faster and faster.

"Stop...I want it to last."

Still sucking, she slowed and then looked at him, her brown eyes laughing.....then she sucked him deeper into her throat, he twisted around on the floor and moved so that he could drive her crazy too.

Sara's eyes closed when she felt his hot tongue enter her wet heat. Moving in and out slowly, he then circled her labia and stopped when he reached her clit. Sara had all but stopped sucking him and was having so much pleasure that she couldn't concentrate on him. He took her red clit and sucked on it until she came hard, screaming his name,and probably scaring Hank, who was just outside the closed door.

Grissom got up, picked up the still quivering Sara, and placed her carefully on the bed. Spreading her legs wide, he bent down and began to lick, kiss, bite and suck her still throbbing clit again. She almost kicked him with the intense pleasure and pain mixture he was giving her, but when she began to come again so quickly,she just let go and rode out her orgasam.

"Baby, come here, I need you inside me."

Grissom always was carefull not to put his full weight on top of her when they made love, but on this night, Sara held him on top of her as he entered her slowly, his huge, hot cock filling her with thrusting, he grunted, "God, so good, so good, baby. You feel so good."

He stared very slow, giving her time to adjust to his size, and sped up his thrust as she met them with her own. The wonderful sound of sweaty bodies slapping together filled the room, as did their sighs.

After a long while, Grissom rolled Sara on top of him and she sat straight up and moved slowly up and down his large cock. His feet flexed to the point of pain, his hands grasping the sheet, he moaned, "yes, damn, yes, oh, Sara, don't stop." and she didn't. She sped up, faster, harder and faster she rode him, driving him crazy until he came deep and hard inside her. His body shaking and his hips thrusting.

Sara smiled, knowing she had pleased him, and he grabbed her and threw her back on the bed, and entered her again while she layed there in shock of the speed at which he recovered.

"Damn, Gil. You are an animal tonight."

Chuckling, he thrusted into her again, her long legs shaking as she wrapped them around him. He grabbed her right leg and put it over his left shoulder and filled her deeper and thrusted harder and harder until she was begging "don't stop, don't ever stop."

She could feel his smile on her neck and his beard scratched her again, leaving a delicious burn behind, one that was also between her legs. He thrusted hard, and slow, taking his time, savoring the feeling of her wrapped around him. Several quick thrusts later, he came again, this time more deep inside her than ever before, and stayed there for a few moments before letting her leg rest on his back.

"That was.." Sara said out of breath

"Amazing." Grissom finished for her.

Pulling her into his chest, they spooned against each other, still breathing hard and throbbing in all the right places, they layed there a while until Sara felt him enter her again.

"Gil!"

"You are driving me crazy tonight, Sara, I can't get enough of you."

"Did you take Viagra?" She asked laughing.

"No, you are all I ever need." He said as he reached around her to play with her clit.

Sara jumped, mainly because her clit was swollen, sore and still throbbing, but she relaxed into it and moaned, "Fuck me, harder."

Rolling her onto her belly, he layed on her back, pumping into her, his fingers, still playing with her, trapped between her and the bed.

"Sara, honey, oh, damn, fuck!" he said as he came quickly into her again, she followed him with her own orgasam a second later.

After calming down, Sara said laughing, "Gilbert Grissom, doctor of bugs, is a horndog."

Grissom smiled feeling a bit proud of himself.

**One month later.........**

The stick turned blue.

A/N- Hope ya'll liked this sensless bit of smut. I know I did. Please review! I live for that stuff.


End file.
